Videojuegos
by Nam Minhee
Summary: [One-shot]. Inclinó su rostro para poder cubrir su cálida boca con la suya. Marinette cerró los ojos y jadeó, sus mejillas coloreándose de rosa. Todo esto mientras él oprimía los botones correspondientes y le propinaba el golpe final al personaje de su novia. Adrien concluyó el beso repentinamente y rió; su táctica de distracción había funcionado. —¡Lo conseguí!
_**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Videojuegos**

 _por Nam Min Hee_

Adrien se mordió el labio inferior mientras pulsaba los botones frenéticamente, frunciendo el ceño debido a la concentración. Su mirada verde permanecía clavada en la pantalla, dónde los dos personajes luchaban. Se suponía que deberían estar estudiando, sin embargo, cuándo su novia había sugerido una pequeña pausa para descansar, dejaron los libros de lado para cambiar su atención a los videojuegos. Apoyada contra su pecho se encontraba Marinette, quién sostenía otro control entre sus manos. A diferencia del rubio, ella estaba sonriendo, pues estaba apunto de hacerse con la victoria. Los brazos de Adrien rodeaban su cuerpo, y de alguna manera los dos se las arreglaban para jugar cómodamente.

Ella alargó el brazo e introdujo una mano en la bolsa de patatas fritas, llevándose una a la boca.

Sorprendentemente, esa acción no la distrajo, y mucho menos dejó en desventaja a su personaje, pues presionando un par de botones consiguió realizar un ataque combinado que terminó por agotar la vida restante de su rival. Adrien maldijo en voz baja cuándo perdió. Sin duda, era buena _._ Todavía faltaba otra ronda más para determinar el ganador, pero eso no impidió que Marinette celebrara con entusiasmo.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó la chica. Adrien sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, disgustado con el resultado. Marinette se rió, divertida por su reacción—. ¡Vamos, es sólo un juego!

Él no contestó.

No podía creer que iba a ser destrozado por su novia en un videojuego. Apretó los labios, decidido a desempatar en esa última partida. Una vez seleccionaron un par de opciones en el menú, el juego se reanudó y volvieron a enfrascarse por completo en la batalla.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que notó que Marinette comenzaba a tomar delantera, imponiéndose y lanzando duros ataques cuándo ella lograba esquivar casi todos los que él le dirigía. La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de él, y justo cuándo su personaje había recibido otro golpe de su contrincante, una idea cruzó su cabeza. Sabía que más tarde ella se lo echaría en cara, pero estaba dispuesto a aguantar esa parte con tal de obtener su anhelada victoria.

Sin apartar la mirada de la televisión, bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de la joven, depositando un besó allí. Inmediatamente, ella soltó un suspiro y se encorvó un poco hacia delante. Su cabello oscuro se hizo a un lado cuándo él frotó su nariz contra la piel pálida, y entonces presionó otro beso detrás de su oído. Lamió y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja con suavidad, arrebatándole pequeños gemidos. Marinette había entrecerrado los ojos, el control colgaba de su mano temblorosa mientras luchaba por pulsar los botones correctos, aunque fallase en varias ocasiones. El chico opinó que aún no era suficiente, así que inclinó su rostro para poder cubrir su cálida boca con la suya. Ella cerró los ojos y jadeó, sus mejillas coloreándose de rosa. Todo esto mientras él oprimía los botones correspondientes y le propinaba el golpe final al personaje de su novia. Adrien concluyó el beso repentinamente y rió; su táctica de distracción había funcionado.

— ¡Lo conseguí!

Marinette parpadeó, perpleja ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cuándo devolvió su atención a la pantalla, se horrorizó cuándo descubrió las letras doradas declarando cómo ganador absoluto a Adrien. Su boca cayó abierta, y de repente, comprendió todo. Cuándo fue a enfrentarlo, unos brillantes ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada, acompañados de una sonrisa torcida.

— Gato travieso. —murmuró, fulminándole con la mirada—. ¡Eres un tramposo! —se quejó, golpeándole en el brazo. Adrien se encogió de hombros, su sonrisa haciéndose más amplia.

— Es sólo un juego, princesa. —dijo, burlón, haciendo énfasis en las palabras que ella le había dedicado anteriormente. La chica se cruzó de brazos y bufó. Divertido, la tomó por el mentón, obligándola a virar su cabeza en su dirección y, así, regalarle un profundo beso cómo compensación—. Lo siento. —susurró contra su boca. Realmente no lo sentía, se estaba divirtiendo bastante con la situación.

Marinette frunció el ceño y negó.

— No es justo, ¡quiero la revancha!

Él le recordó que debían regresar pronto a sus estudios, sin embargo, Marinette consiguió convencerlo. Quizás por el sentimiento de culpa —o por la ausencia de éste—, o porque en realidad prefería evitar los libros y continuar jugando. Lo que ninguno de los dos imaginaba es que aquello se convertiría en una especie de competición para ver quién distraía más a el otro durante la partida, lo que, finalmente, los derivó a otra situación dónde el videojuego quedó completamente en el olvido.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Bueno, bueno, me complace ver que el fandom continúa creciendo, yo, por mi parte, seguiré aportando más cosas. Y hablando de aportes, tengo dos one-shot a medio terminar, y cómo aún no sé cuándo los publicaré _ — _probablemente esta semana, si hay suerte— decidí escribir algo rápido porque... no lo sé, simplemente se me ocurrió la idea y corrí a escribirla. Por cierto, si veis alguna falta **ortográfica** o algún otro horror, disculpadme, cómo siempre, aquí ya es tarde y tengo sueño, sólo he vine a publicar esto deprisa y ya. _

_Me costó un poco decidirme sobre si publicarlo o no, en un principio no estaba muy conforme con el resultado, así que tuve que cambiar un par de elementos para que quedara a mi gusto. Ahora creo que está bien, o esa es mi opinión, claro, decírmelo vosotros en los comentarios._ _En fin, ¡espero que os haya gustado este pequeño one-shot_ _Adrinette! muy, muy pronto habrá más._

 _¡Un saludo!_


End file.
